


Not Worthless

by BuzzBeaBi155



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Eugene (Underworld Office) - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, and you love them, but they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzBeaBi155/pseuds/BuzzBeaBi155
Summary: [Dialogue Prompt #8]You and your best friend, Eugene, get into a small fight.
Relationships: Eugene/Reader
Series: One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Not Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact; in the Korean translation, Eugene's gender is up to the reader/player so I made them NB 
> 
> Note: Eugene stops going to school because of the Underworld Office but the Kids aren't killed here. Him not going to school, and all that wasn't a dream.
> 
> Dialogue Prompts: Because I care about you!

"Eugene!" You chased after your friend like the world was ending and you needed to be beside him when you die. They stopped in their tracks and looked back at you in confusion. You stopped running a few feet behind them as you breathed out a sigh. You hadn't seen them in days, they stopped showing up at school gradually and Luke didn't know anything. You found Eugene riding a subway, the same subway they took to the playground.

"You're in such a hurry...are you going to the playground?" Eugene played with their hoodie strings, looking down after making their body face you completely. The sun gleamed on their big round glasses and hid their eyes.

"S...sort of..." he mumbles.

"What do you mean? Where...Where have you been? I've been worried!" You shouted in concern.

"I can't talk a...about it," they cringed at their stuttering, like usual. 

"Why not?! You disappear on me for almost a week then suddenly you show your face in public but you won't talk to me!" 

"(Y/N)...! I don't...H...have time for this!" They turn to keep walking but you chase them again, grabbing their hood to stop them again.

"Talk to me, why won't you talk to me!?" You shout with tears in your eyes. Their hood falls off their head as they whip away off your grip.

"Why do...you even...bother?" Eugene suddenly sounds scared, as if they couldn't trust you, themselves...or anyone. Your blood boiled, how could they _not know!?_

" _Because I care about you!"_ you wipe the tears off your face, sniffling as you look at them head-on. Their eyes looked at you in shock.

"I...I care about you a...a lot!" You avert your eyes down, your heart racing against your chest. was this really how you would confess? Better sooner than later, right?

"And I really like you!" You hoped you wouldn't have to say the actual words but seeing Eugene's pale face go red gave it away that they already knew what you meant. 

"C...can we talk about this later?" After seeing your entire body freeze up, the emotions in your eyes faltering, they were quick to correct themselves.

"I...I'm y no m...means rejecting...you! I just...I need to do something and...I need help!" You look at them again, feeling hope come back and the pain was relieved for now. You nod quickly.

"What is it?"

"There's a man...who is abusing his kids and...killed his wife. I need...I need him caught!"

"Quite the mess you've got yourself into, Eugene. Will you tell me the reason later?"

"Of course," they started walking again and you followed quickly.

"J...Just to make you feel...less anxious, I...I like you a l...lot too."

Your face goes red with the blush creeping up your neck and face.

"O...Oh, thank goodness. I thought I embarrassed myself!" You sigh out.

"W...well...you did shout it...in front of a lot of people," they smile, innocently as you slap your own forehead.

"Crap!"


End file.
